


Odds and Evens

by voguethranduil



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past
Genre: Cats, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voguethranduil/pseuds/voguethranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of the prompt  "you may be really reckless and you’re always getting in trouble but I know for sure that every morning you sneak out of bed and go outside to feed the neighborhood cats"</p><p>enjoy! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds and Evens

Peter Maximoff is a nuisance. At least, that’s what the neighborhood thinks. They all know him as the mutant-kid who’s been arrested one-too-many times, and has an affinity for stealing shit that shouldn’t be stolen. (Who needs hundreds of boxes of twinkies?! Who eats that many twinkies?!)

You had gone to school with him pretty much all of your life, but due to his big personality, and your own more introverted one, you never really got the chance (nor confidence) to talk to the silver-haired kid.

But now that it’s the first Summer out of high school for the both of you, it seems that Peter’s shenanigans have only gotten  _ worse. _

This morning, you’re sitting out in the living room with a coffee cup in hand; your cat, Moose, on your lap, mewling softly as you pet him. It was quite peaceful, until you heard police sirens blaring. Standing up, you walk to the window facing the Maximoffs’ house; only to see two policemen dragging Peter out of the house, with his wrists securely in handcuffs. 

His mom is screaming at him curses, with a glass tumbler in her hand and one of his sisters clutching on to her leg, tears streaming down her face. It’s a show of how dysfunctional his family truly is, and the scene playing out has not only grabbed your attention - but the attention of pretty much every surrounding house.

As Peter is walking down his driveway, he seems to look  _ straight  _ at you. You nearly dodge away from the window, but before you can, Peter actually  _ smirks  _ and tilts his head upwards; in an almost flirtatious way. It’s a sign of acknowledgment that causes your cheeks to burn, and heart to race. You don’t break the eye contact until he’s forced into the back of the car, and off to the station.

You find out from the neighborhood gossip that he’s been arrested for stealing a goddamn  _ stop sign  _ on a dare, and should be out in a couple days. You can’t help but to laugh, because c’mon! He stole a  _ stop sign.  _

A couple days pass, before Peter comes home. 

You see him through the window once more, watching as the police drop him off at his house. Let’s just say, you can’t help but feel bad; his mom certainly knows how to wake the neighbors. 

Peter doesn’t enter the house, he just yells back until his mom slams the door in his face. His face is red as he plops down on the sidewalk, burying his face in his hands. You watch as he runs a hand through his hair, huffing in frustration. 

You decide to let him have a little privacy, but before you turn - you see a orange cat approaching Peter; rubbing up against his jeans, meowing for attention. Peter perks up a little bit at the animal, scratching the cat between his ears.

With a small laugh, you finally close the curtains glad that he found something good to smile at amongst the chaos of his life.

* * *

“Wait, you want me to just babysit Lorna and Wanda?” You ask, confusion obvious in your tone. Magda sighs over the phone, as you hear her take a sip of her drink.

“And Peter. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I don’t trust him.” She confirms, causing your gut to sink a little. What mother can’t trust her own son?

There’s a small silence, but Magda seems desperate as she adds, “I’m only going to be gone a night,  _ please?” _

Rubbing your temple, you know that nobody else probably will want to deal with Peter, only seeing his mutation and not the real him. So that’s how you ended up in his house, playing with Lorna and Wanda in the living room.

Peter was gone when you arrived. Magda said that he was out doing community service, and should be back sometime during the evening. You would be lying if you said you weren’t at least a  _ little  _ nervous - I mean, what 19 year old like Peter needs a babysitter?!

It’s nearing nine o’clock as Wanda places a plastic crown on your head, and Lorna continues to blow on your now neon green nails. You didn’t even notice that it’s almost their bed time, until you check your watch.

“Girls, it’s time for bed!” You announce, as they plead for you for  _ five more minutes!  _ You stand your ground, trying to hold back laughter as they latch onto your legs, squealing with laughter.

You can’t help but to try and run with them on your legs, stomping into the kitchen like a giant.

“Girls, I’m not joking! It’s time for bed!” You laugh jovially, as they continue to argue. You don’t even notice Peter walking through the front door, until the door shuts.

Peter just smiles at the sight before him, throwing his house keys on to the table. You cheeks heat up as the girls squeal with happiness, running to his arms in delight.

“Oof!” he grunts, as he kneels to hug the girls. “Are you guys disobeying (y/n)?”

“We only want five more minutes, Peter!” Lorna objects, squishing his face in her tiny hands. You cross your arms to stifle the giggle, as Peter’s eye flicker up to yours, and back to the girls.

Suddenly he stands up, throwing the girls over each of his shoulders, running past you in a blur. You let out a light gasp as the speed causes your hair to blow everywhere. You jog to the end of the hallway where their rooms are, to see them screeching with laughter as Peter tucks them in bed. Standing in the doorframe, you lean against it as you watch him.

“Goodnight, cutie pies!” He exclaims, kissing both of their foreheads. They chirp a  _ goodnight,  _ before you flick off the lights and exit; Peter following.

He closes the door, which leaves the two of you standing in the hallway. He’s not much taller than you, but he feels like a giant in the small hallway.

“I know I’m good looking, but it seems that I always catch you checking me out.” He finally says, causing your jaw to drop a little, cheeks heating up.

“I-I do  _ not  _ check you out!” You stutter, as Peter chuckles. He turns to walk out to the kitchen, and you follow behind him.

“Hey, it’s okay to admit it,” he says, opening a can of soda. “the first step is acceptance, after all!” 

You cross your arms and roll your eyes, trying to fake being mad as best as you can. 

“Well, it is a little hard to ignore you when the cops are putting you in their car.” You protest, causing him to choke on his soda, as he laughs.

“So you  _ do  _ admit to being guilty!”

You throw a rag at him, as he smiles smugly. He turns to grab a box of twinkies, holding the box in his hands.

“On a serious note though, how come we never talked in school?” He asks, plopping down next to you on the island, offering a twinkie to you. You accept, as he adds, “You seem pretty cool. And you’re pretty, so that’s a plus.”

You stop opening the wrapper for a second, realizing that  _ Peter Maximoff  _ is actually flirting with you! The corners of your lips tug into a small smirk, as you continue opening the twinkie.

“You seemed too busy putting tacks on Mr. Buckley’s seat to notice me,” you explain, taking a bite. “And, not to mention, we’re in totally different friend groups.”

“Pfft, all those detentions were worth it. He was a  _ dick,”  _ Peter chuckles, as he takes the garbage from you, throwing it away. “And I noticed you, by the way!”

Jumping off the counter, you raised a brow.

“Oh really, now?”

“Mhmm,” he hums, zipping off into the living room.  _ Damn, that’s going to take some getting used to!  _ You think, walking to the living room to see him spread out on the couch, remote in hand. “You were the girl who always sat in the library during lunch, on that big couch. You always had a different book in your hand.”

You weren’t going to lie - it surprised you a little, knowing that Peter noticed something as little as that.

“Who’s checking out who, now?” You mutter under your breath.

“Hey, I was  _ not  _ checking you out!” He argued, smile laced with mirth.

“It’s okay, Peter, the first step  _ is  _ acceptance!” 

He just covers his face with his palms, laughing into them. You stand up and stretch, yawning loudly.

“Don’t stay up too late, Maximoff. After all, I am the babysitter.”

You hear him scoff, and you smile to yourself as you walk to the guest bedroom; Peter Maximoff isn’t as bad as they make him seem.

* * *

Not being out of school mode, meant you  _ still  _ wake up at around seven o’clock in the morning. Old habits die hard, they say!

You get up as quietly as you can, tip-toeing through the hallway to the kitchen. Looking through the kitchen, it seems that Magda only has a supply of alcohol. You make a face as you open up the fridge, to find that she seems to have forgotten to go grocery shopping. 

It’s a miracle that she even has tea, so you opt for that in lieu of coffee. You’re about to settle on the couch to brainstorm breakfast ideas, until you notice something through the kitchen window.

It’s Peter, and he’s holding a bowl… of cat food? You stand on your tippy toes to get a better look, and see that he’s scratching the cat in between his ears as he eats up the food eagerly. You bite your lower lip, suppressing a smile.

You can’t help but to grab your cardigan, and to open the door. Peter glances back at you, and stands up; blocking the cat from your view, his cheeks turning pink.

“Watcha doing?” You ask, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs immediately, placing his hands on his hips nervously. 

“I, uh, just…” He stutters out, as the cat purrs behind him; rubbing up against his legs, just like it had done a couple days ago. “Shh! You’re not helping me here, Geddy.” He exclaims to the cat, who just mewls.

“You named the cat after Rush’s lead singer?” You ask with a smile, as Peter sighs.

“Well, I couldn’t keep calling him ‘cat!’”

You finally break out in laughter, as Peter sticks his tongue out at you, sitting back down next to Geddy, muttering playfully about you being mean. You sit down next to him, nudging him with your shoulder.

“You’re funny, Peter.” You tell him, reaching out to pet Geddy.

“How so?” He asks, leaning back on his hands.

You turn your head to look back at him, shifting your body to get a better look at him.

“I don’t know, you just seem so reckless on the outside, always in some sort of trouble,” you start, pausing to take a sip of your tea. “But here you are, at seven in the morning, feeding a stray cat. It’s cute.”

“M’not cute,” Peter grumbles. But by the pink in his cheeks, you can tell he’s pleased by the comment. “If anyone’s the cute one here, it’s you. Geddy in a close second.”

You laugh lightly at his comment, placing your mug beside you. Peter sits up, and that’s when you both realize how close you actually are. His arm is behind your back, and your front is nearly touching the side of his chest; faces probably an inch away. Your gaze drops down to his lips, and back up to his eyes as he gulps.

When he leans forward, you actually  _ cannot believe  _ that Peter Maximoff is about to kiss you - so when you feel his breath against your lips, you close your eyes; ready to feel his pink lips against yours--

“PETER! (Y/N)!” Two tiny voices screech from inside, halting Peter’s movements. He opens his eyes and sighs heavily, probably cringing as you cover your hand with your mouth; hiding the small smile threatening to take over.

“WE’RE HUNGRY!” Lorna and Wanda add, as you lean forward and laugh into Peter’s shoulder.

“HOLD ON A SECOND!” He yells back, as he runs his hand down your arm. “Leave it to the little siblings to be a cockblock.”

As you’re about to pinch him, his lips are on yours; it’s not overpowering or fast as you would expect, but soft and short - just like a first kiss should be. He pulls back and smiles, cupping your cheek with his hand. With a smug grin, he says,

  
“You didn’t think I’d  _ actually _ let them ruin the moment, did you?


End file.
